The patent literature includes a number of tools for moving a line hook into engagement with a remote eye. Example tools for this purpose are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,013, granted Apr. 11, 1961 to James T. Whittall; U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,462, granted Jul. 23, 1963 to James W. Holzman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,928, granted Sep. 20, 1966 to Vladimir M. Wisniewski; U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,097, granted May 15, 1973 to Aaron J. Hank, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,223, granted Jun. 17, 1986 to Robert L. Hawie and U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,700, of the present invention is to provide an improved tool for connecting a line hook to a remote eye, such tool including a hook support and guide structure adapted to facilitate connection of the hook to the eye and facilitate removal of the tool from the hook following hook/eye engagement.
My copending application Ser. No. 07/817,133, filed Jan. 6, 1992, and entitled TOOL FOR CONNECTING A LINE HOOK TO A REMOTE EYE, is incorporated herein by this reference.